


Le repas de famille

by LaFourmii



Series: 50 Nuances de Gay | HP [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFourmii/pseuds/LaFourmii
Summary: Scorpius doit survivre à un repas de famille avec ses parents et ceux de son petit-ami Albus. Mais le danger vient d'Albus et son insatiabilité sexuelle.





	1. J'anticipe

— Scorpius, qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

— J’anticipe.

— Tu anticipes quoi exactement ?

— …

— Scorpius, arrête de me tripoter et réponds-moi.

— Tu veux vraiment que j’arrête ça ? Tu en es sûr ?

— Je… Tu… Aaah…

— Alors Albus ?

— Mmmmh…

— Je peux arrêter si tu préfères.

— Continue !

— C’est bien ce que je pensais.

— Enfoiré.

—…

— Argh ! Putain Sorp, c’est trop bon.

— Je sais.

— J’aime ça.

— Je sais.

— Par la barbe de Merlin, Scorpius qu’est-ce qui t’arrive tout à coup ?!

— …

— Non pas que… ah ! Me faire mastuuuurber par tes soins me déplaise… oh oui ! Mais pourrais-tu m’expliquer la raison de toute cette agitation ?

— Eh bien…

— Oh putain, oui ! N’enlève surtout pas ta main de là !

—J’anticipe.

— Tu antici… Oh oui, encore ! Tu anticipes ?

— Oui.

— Encore !

— Comment ça « encore » ?

— Ce rythme… Là avec ta main. Par Salazar, encore…

— Comme ça ?

— Oui, comme ça. Juste comme ça… Aaaaargh, tu es machiavélique…

— Je ne suis pas machiavélique, je suis un Malefoy. Et j’essaie actuellement d’éviter un malheur. Tu devrais me remercier.

— Quel malheur ?

— Albus Severus Potter ! Ne peux-tu pas tout simplement profiter, comme n’importe quel jeune homme de ton âge le ferait s’il se trouvait à ta place ?! J’essaie de te faire jouir et tu passes ton temps à poser des questions.

— Peu d’hommes aimeraient être à ma place, sous l’emprise d’un homme et d’un Malefoy en plus ! Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je n’apprécie pas tes attentions, bien au contraire. Continue… Juste là, oui.

— Ici ?

— Oui…

— Tu aimes ça ?

— Ouuuui…

— …

— Mais j’ai toujours une question.

— Oui ?

— Pourquoi cet empressement à me satisfaire ? Tu sais que ma famille arrive au manoir bientôt, n’est-ce pas ?

— Justement.

— Et donc… Oh putain Scorpius, fais moi jouir !

— C’est ce que j’essaie de faire. Tu es un dépravé, Albus, j’espère que tu le sais.

— Qui masturbe qui ?

— Un débauché !

— Putain !

— C’est vulgaire, Albus.

— Non putain, continue !

— Tu es tellement dur… Tu es vraiment un obsédé.

— Je me répète peut-être mais qui masturbe qui ? Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire ce qui te prend ?

— Il me prend que ta famille arrive pour diner au manoir avec mon père.

— Han han…

— Je te connais. Tu es toujours excité dans les moments les plus inappropriés.

— Han han…

— Alors pour éviter que tu décides de me sauter dessus entre le plat et le dessert, je prends les choses en main.

— Han han. C’est le cas de le dire. Continue…

— Si tu te libères maintenant, le risque d’un dérapage devant mon père sera moindre.

— Han han… Evite de parler de ton père quand tu as tes mains dans mon caleçon. C’est préférable.

— C’est vrai.

— Mais ne t’arrête pas ! Hmmmm…

— Donc, Albus, sauras-tu te tenir correctement à table ?

— Si tu me fais jouir maintenant, je pourrais faire un effort pour me contenir. Oh oui !

— Ce n’est pas vraiment la réponse que j’attendais.

— Par Salazar, ne t’arrête pas. Fais-moi jouir, Scorpius !

— Tu te tiendras tranquille après ?

— Oui… Oui, oui, oui. Oh ouiiiiii !

— …

— …

— Tu es vraiment un obsédé, Albus…

— Laisse-moi… reprendre ma respiration et… je trouverai une réponse adéquat.

— Promets-moi juste de te tenir tranquille devant nos familles respectives.

— C’est promis.

 


	2. Sous la table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ils étaient tous tranquillement assis à table quand Albus se tourna vers lui.  
> — J’ai envie de toi.

Ils étaient tous tranquillement assis à table quand Albus se tourna vers lui.

— J’ai envie de toi.

Son chuchotement, à peine perceptible, le prit par surprise et il en lâcha ses couverts. Son couteau d’argent tinta contre son assiette en porcelaine.

— Un problème ? le rabroua Drago avec un regard noir.

— Non, Père, s’excusa Scorpius.

Il reprit sa fourchette et il lui fallut toute la ténacité du monde pour ne pas la lâcher à nouveau lorsque la main d’Albus se glissa sur sa cuisse.

— Al, qu’est-ce que tu fais ? siffla Scorpius si doucement qu’il n’était pas certain qu’Albus l’ait entendu. Arrête ça !

Contrairement à ce qu’il lui demandait, Albus remonta sa main sur sa cuisse jusqu’à atteindre son aine. Scorpius se tendit, sentant son corps réagir bien malgré lui. Qu’est-ce qui prenait à ce foutu allumeur de le caresser à un diner avec leurs deux familles respectives ?!

— Alors Albus, qu’as-tu prévu maintenant que Poudlard est terminé ? interrogea son Père, ignorant totalement ce qui se jouait sous la table.

— Ce n’est pas encore officiel, mais je vais travailler chez Ollivander, le marchand de baguettes, répondit innocemment Albus. Il a accepté de me former.

Albus ponctua sa phrase en agrippant l’entrejambe de Scorpius. Son gonflement manifeste sembla satisfaire Albus. Il se tourna vers lui et lui décocha un sourire en coin aguicheur qui affola le cœur de Scorpius. Cet homme possédait tout : son corps et son cœur. Mais ce n’était vraiment pas le moment !

— Apparemment, toi aussi tu as envie de moi, lui souffla Albus.

Sa fourchette lui échappa à nouveau.

— Scorpius ! gronda son Père.

— Est-ce que ça va, Scorpius ? s’inquiéta doucement Mrs. Potter.

— Ça va… Juste… Fatigué, bafouilla Scorpius.

— C’est compréhensible, apaisa Mr. Potter. Les ASPIC peuvent être épuisants.

— Qu’est-ce que tu en sais, Papa ? Tu ne les as même pas passés, contra James.

Scorpius se désintéressa complètement du sujet, alors que Mr. Potter répondait, et se tourna vers son petit-ami.

— Putain Al, qu’est-ce que tu fais ? souffla-t-il.

Il savait exactement ce qu’Albus trafiquait. Il malaxait complaisamment son érection à travers son pantalon et Scorpius ne pouvait s’empêcher d’aimer ça.

— J’ai envie de toi, répéta simplement Albus. Maintenant.

Les doigts d’Albus remontèrent pernicieusement sur son pantalon et se faufilèrent tout naturellement sous sa ceinture. Puis sous son boxer.

— C’est pas vraiment le moment, contra Scorpius.

— Mais tu en as envie quand même, chuchota sournoisement Albus en enroulant sa main autour de sa verge.

Scorpius couina, parfaitement incapable d’arrêter la débauche d’Albus. Autant parce qu’il se ferait repérer s’il glissait lui aussi les mains sous la table, que parce qu’il adorait ce qu’Albus lui faisait subir. La faiblesse de Scorpius entre les mains d’Albus le perdrait.

— Scorpius, va chercher le dessert, ordonna soudainement son Père.

Le pouce l’Albus entoura une dernière fois son gland puis sa main se retira, laissant Scorpius parfaitement excité et insatisfait. Maudit Albus !

Il se leva précautionneusement, heureux de pouvoir mettre un terme à la luxure d’Albus mais celui-ci se redressa comme un ressort à côté de lui.

— Je t’accompagne.

Par Salazar, le repas promettait d’être long…

 


	3. L'entremets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus se jeta sur lui dès qu’ils se furent isolés.

Albus se jeta sur lui dès qu’ils se furent isolés. La salle à manger et ses convives n’étaient qu’à quelques mètres, juste assez loin pour ne pas être vus, ou entendus. Albus le plaqua contre le mur sans ménagement et dévora ses lèvres, se frottant à lui indécemment.

— J’ai envie de toi, souffla-t-il entre deux baisers. Comment tu fais pour être aussi sexy sous toutes ces couches de vêtements ?

Ses mains se glissaient adroitement par delà sa chemise et son veston, caressant et griffant sa peau sensuellement.

— C’est vraiment pas le moment, Albus, essaya de le raisonner Scorpius.

Pourtant, prisonnier entre le mur et les bras d’Albus, Scorpius ne pouvait l’arrêter. Il ne pouvait s’arrêter. Ses lèvres cherchaient sans cesse celles d’Abus. Il s’accrochait à ses épaules et profitaient de chaque friction entre leurs deux corps avec délectation. La main d’Albus, joueuse, retrouva naturellement le chemin de son caleçon et Scorpius fut heureux que le mur le retienne. Ses jambes, fébriles, ne le supportaient plus. Albus le masturbait vigoureusement et son corps tout entier convergeait vers cette sensations extraordinaire. Electrisé par les caresses d’Albus, l’idée même d’être pris en flagrant délit par son Père dans le couloir, l’excitait dangereusement. Il perdait toute raison sous les attouchements d’Albus.

— Scorpius ! Tu t’es perdu ?! s’énerva Drago depuis la salle à manger.

La voix de son Père ramena un soupçon de jugeote à son esprit. Pas suffisamment toutefois pour qu’il arrête réellement Albus. Le traitement qu’il lui faisait subir était trop bon pour être interrompu.

— Albus…

Son ton suppliant semblait définitivement inciter Albus à la luxure plutôt qu’à le réfréner. Sa deuxième main plongea dans son caleçon, venant titiller ses bourses gentiment. Allumeur.

— Jouis pour moi, lui susurra Albus.

Scorpius inspira violemment, pris d’une soudaine exaltation irrépressible. Son souffle haché se perdait dans les mèches brunes de son amant qui ravageait la fine peau de son cou à coup de dents affriolant.

— Oh oui…

Les va-et-vient d’Albus sur son sexe l’enflammaient. Ses reins brulaient d’extase et il sentait l’orgasme monter jusque dans sa poitrine.

— Putain, Albus…

Les caresses de son petit-ami le rendaient vulgaires mais il ne pouvait se retenir. Et lorsque l’orgasme le ravagea totalement, il se cacha dans le cou d’Albus pour dissimuler un cri d’extase irrépressible. Renversant.

— Scorpius ! appela à nouveau Drago, le ramenant brutalement à la réalité.

— On arrive, Mr. Malefoy, répondit innocemment Albus pour lui.

— Je te déteste, grogna Scorpius alors que le brun le lâchait, satisfait.

— Moi aussi je t’aime, lui répondit Albus en riant.

Il planta un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres, le nettoya d’un coup de baguette - ce qui n’arrangeait pas vraiment sa chemise débraillée - et fila à la cuisine pour récupérer le plateau de pâtisseries.

En retournant à la salle à manger, alors que Scorpius, pantelant, se remettait toujours de son orgasme, Albus lui glissa, avec un clin d’œil indécent :

— J’espère que tu auras encore faim, parce que j’ai un autre dessert qui t’attend.

Albus était d’une vulgarité sans précédent avec lui. Et le pire, c’était que ses mots émoustillaient Scorpius. Ils le rendaient complètement fou. Fou amoureux.

 


	4. Le dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Tu m’avais promis un dessert, je crois ? rappela Scorpius.

Quand la porte de sa chambre se referma, Scorpius, complètement excité par les attouchements indécents de son petit-ami pendant le repas, ne perdit pas une seconde et plaqua durement Albus contre le panneau de bois.

— Tu m’avais promis un dessert, je crois ? rappela Scorpius.

Les yeux d’Albus pétillaient d’excitation. Il acquiesça, bien loin de critiquer le traitement que son petit-ami lui faisait subir, et Scorpius lui ravit ses lèvres d’un baiser ardent.

Collés l’un contre l’autre, leurs corps s’enflammaient. Scorpius dévorait les lèvres d’Albus, meurtrissant sa chair avec passion. Le brun s’accrochait à lui presque désespérément, agrippant sa chemise blanche si fort que Scorpius entendit plusieurs coutures craquer. Il s’en moquait. Ses mains à lui parcouraient le corps d’Albus, caressant tout ce à quoi il pouvait accéder.

Sans lâcher les lèvres du brun, Scorpius passa ses doigts sur la ceinture d’Albus, taquinant la peau sensible de son bas ventre juste en dessous. Il sentit la respiration d’Albus se hacher contre sa bouche.

— Est-ce que je peux avoir mon dessert ? demanda Scorpius d’une voix faussement naïve.

Il glissa ses mains directement sous le caleçon d’Albus qui inspira bruyamment. Lorsque Scorpius enroula ses doigts autour de son érection, Albus gémit carrément, un son exquis que Scorpius trouvait diablement érotique et excitant.

— Alors ? demanda-t-il à nouveau alors qu’Albus semblait incapable de lui répondre autrement que par des gémissements affriolants. Puis-je avoir le dessert que tu m’as si gentiment promis ?

— Oui, expira difficilement Albus dont la voix était aussi tendue que son sexe érigé.

Scorpius sourit, un sourire en coin charmeur et suffisant, puis se mit à genou. Il vit avec une satisfaction indéniable, Albus s’appuyer lourdement contre le panneau de la porte, comme si ses jambes ne pourraient le supporter longtemps et souffler précautionneusement.

Il effaça son sourire indolent lorsqu’il dégrafa la braguette d’Albus, baissa son pantalon et son caleçon, et se retrouva face à son dessert tant attendu.

— Dévergondé, souffla-t-il juste devant le gland tendu d’Albus.

— Obsédé, répondit le jeune Potter d’une voix tremblante de désir.

Scorpius sourit, mais ne le laissa pas patienter plus longtemps, goûtant avec plaisirs à son dessert favori. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur le sexe d’Albus qui frémit, puis le titilla de sa langue, joueur.

— Scorpius…

Les gémissements d’Albus l’excitaient autant que de jouer avec son érection et ses désirs. Il jeta un regard vers Albus, qui avait fermé les yeux, puis engloutit sa verge en entier dans sa bouche.

— Par Salazar ! s’exclama Albus.

Scorpius, enhardit par les commentaires plus qu’appréciatifs d’Albus, enfonça le sexe dans sa bouche, enroulant sensuellement sa langue autour.

— Oh oui…

Scorpius se retira pour mieux faire glisser sa langue le long du sexe d’Albus, allant de son gland jusqu’à ses bourses en traçant un sillon humide et brûlant. Puis, alors que les gémissements indécents du brun s’apaisaient, le blond attrapa de nouveau son sexe dans sa bouche.

Albus gémit, Scorpius lécha.

Albus grogna, Scorpius suçota.

Scorpius mordit sensuellement, Albus s’agrippa à ses cheveux.

— Scorpius !

Les halètements d’Albus étaient parfaitement indécents, excitant Scorpius qui engloutissait son sexe avec délectation. Sa salive lubrifiait la verge d’Albus qu’il masturbait de sa bouche.

— Oh oui, Scorpius !

Albus ne se contint pas alors qu’il cria son extase sans retenue, et se libéra complètement, de la plus obscène et délicieuse des façons. Il s’accrocha aux fins cheveux blonds de Scorpius jusqu’à les ébouriffer complètement, déversant son plaisir sur sa langue pernicieuse.

Lorsque les spasmes jouissifs d’Albus s’apaisèrent, Scorpius se retira doucement, s’essuya la bouche d’un revers de manche peu élégant puis se releva. Les yeux verts d’Albus, troubles, le fixaient avec une adoration non dissimulée.

— Je t’aime, espèce de dévergondé, chuchota-t-il.

— Moi aussi, je t’aime, sale obsédé.

Oui, Scorpius aimait Albus Severus Potter, de tout son cœur. Même si son petit-ami n’était qu’un débauché sans limite, qui ne savait pas se tenir à table. Scorpius avait eu raison de craindre le pire pour ce diner de famille. Mais finalement, il s’agissait probablement du meilleur repas de sa vie. Et cela tenait beaucoup au dessert !

 


End file.
